A Sudden Change in Life
by SunnyMagicKingdom
Summary: There is a new student in Tsubasa and Misaki's class. Smart, handsome, shy, kind but a guy with a dangerous alice. What will Tsubasa do when the new guy is starting to get attracted to Misaki? Also, will Misaki accept the new person who just stepped into her life? Or will she admit that she had loved Tsubasa all along?
1. The Start of Changes

Author's space: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction on Gakuen Alice, which is definitely one of my favourite anime/manga, and I hope everyone likes it! Please read on and have a nice day everyone!

Chapter 1: The Start of Changes

"Tsubasa Andou! You are going to be late for class!" Misaki yelled at Tsubasa as she pulled his pillow away from his head, hoping he will be wide awake since the clock is showing that there is only 30 minutes before classes start.

Tsubasa jumped up and see the clock, and after he know he is terribly late, he hurry up to the bathroom after he assure Misaki he will be done in 5 minutes.

Misaki, in her school uniform, sat down on Tsubasa's bed, still slightly annoyed and made a mental note about asking Tsubasa to buy her a meal later on to thank her.

It really did take Tsubasa 5 minutes to get ready. They both hurried to have breakfast and after all the running and panicking, both found themselves in theor classroom, in time and somehow ready for lessons.

"Remember to buy me a meal to thank me, Tsubasa." Misaki said that in a soft but annoyed tone to Tsubasa who is sitting beside her.

"I'll buy you some of your favourite cakes later on after class." Tsubasa said, with a smile that managed to make Misaki less annoyed.

They stopped talking when the teacher came in.

"Alright, class. We have a new student today. His name is Takashi Yamamoto. I hope everyone will assist him whenever he needs help."

The new student then came into the class and definitely caught the attention of every girl in class, including Misaki Harada.

Tall, handsome, sweet-looking and has blonde hair that looks so soft. He stood beside the teacher and greeted everyone with a bow and a shy smile.

"Hello everyone. My name is Takashi Yamamoto."

Everyone, especially the girls, feel like bombing the new student with tons of questions but the teacher calm everyone down in order to start the lesson soon.

"Settle down everyone." The teacher said as he scan around the class. He stopped and stared in Tsubasa and Misaki's direction and realized there is a vacant seat on the desk where the two of them are.

"Alright, Yamamoto. You may take a seat where Andou and Harada are." The teacher showed Takashi where we are.

Takashi walked to us and took a seat at Tsubasa's side and greeted us with a gentle and warm smile.

"Hello. Pleased to meet you." Polite is the first thing Tsubasa and Misaki both thought of after he said that.

"Hello! The name's Tsubasa Andou. Just call me Tsubasa." I then continued. "I'm Misaki Harada. You can just call me Misaki. Pleased to meet you too. Just tell us if you need help on anything!"

Takashi replied with a thank you while again, showing his gentle smile.

Both Tsubasa and Misaki think they could be good friends with the new student. But what is this bad feeling Tsubasa is feeling? But looking at how nice the new student seem, Tsubasa just ignored it and continue trying to pay attention to the lesson, which is definitely boring for Tsubasa.

After all the classes of the day ended, Tsubasa and Misaki decided to show Takashi around, avoiding all the girls that are trying to approach Takashi, prepared with questions and of course disturbance.

"Wow, this academy is much bigger than I thought." Takashi admired as the three of them are walking towards Central Town.

Suddenly, Tsubasa felt like there are people following them and turned around but found nobody. He decided to ignore it for now but felt presence of people again not long afterwards. He then walked over to a nearby bush, slightly surprised and confused Misaki and Takashi.

Not really surprising to Tsubasa, he found Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai behind those bushes.

"I knew it. What are you guys doing?" Tsubasa asked, slightly amused.

"We saw someone different with you guys and wanted to approach you but Hotaru decided to secretly take some pictures first since she find him handsome." Mikan said, sounding innocent which made Tsubasa chuckle a bit.

"His pictures will let money come rolling in." Hotaru said with dollar signs replacing her eyes.

Misaki and Takashi walked to the three of them who are still by the bush. "Hey! What are you guys doing, staying behind those bushes?"

Takashi, looking curious, looked behind the said bushes and find two elementary girls, who seemed a little curious about the new face they're seeing.

"Hello there! My name is Mikan Sakura! A real pleasure to meet you!" Mikan said, sounding as cheerful as ever. While Hotaru stayed quiet while still trying to secretly take picture of the new handsome and sweet-looking senpai. "And this is Hotaru Imai." Mikan smiled widely and giggled a bit afterwards.

"Hello. My name is Takashi Yamamoto. A pleasure to meet the two of you too." Again, Takashi gave out a warm and sweet smile, making the two little girls blush a bit, and Hotaru trying to take more pictures.

"We are heading to Central Town. Wanna join us?" Misaki asked the two girls who seemed to be daydreaming.

"We would love to join!" Another cheerful and loud reply from the always so lively Mikan and that made Takashi smile more. He is growing to like the academy more now and definitely doesn't feel like the horrible place he thought it'll be, considering the fact he is far from his family.

Central Town is as lively and crowded as ever. Tsubasa and Misaki introduced different places to Takashi, making him more amazed as more places are introduced. Everyone was having fun with their new friend when Mikan suddenly called out to someone by a shop.

"Natsume! And Ruka too! Hello! Didn't expect to meet you two here!"

Natsume and Ruka turned around to see the loud Mikan Sakura, which slightly annoyed Natsume.

"You're being so loud again, Polka."

"Stop being so mean, Natsume!" The two start arguing again, with Ruka trying to calm them down.

Natsume and Ruka then realized there is someone new among them.

"Hey, you two. Meet the new kid in our class. His name is Takashi Yamamoto." Tsubasa introduced their new friend to Natsume and Ruka.

"Hello. Pleased to meet you." Takashi said with another warm smile though he feels a bit awkward seeing that Natsume doesn't smile at all since just now while Ruka seemed somehow shy.

Natsume just stared at Takashi with his usual unsmiling face while Ruka said hello and introduced himself in a soft voice.

The group of friends, including Natsume, walked around Central Town before they realized the sky is getting darker so they all decided to walk back to the dorms.

"Oh, we were having so much fun that I forgot to ask. What is your alice, Takashi?" Misaki asked.

"Oh… My alice is…"

Tsubasa wasn't too sure but he felt that Takashi sound hesitant and worried. The bad feeling he felt earlier on today is back, slightly stronger, but again, he decided to ignore it for now.

Author's space: That's the end of the first chapter! Hope everyone liked it and would continue reading the next chapters! What is Takashi's alice? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks everyone! Please review too!


	2. Who is Takashi Yamamoto?

Author's space: Thank you to those who read and review! I really appreciate it! THANK YOU! Here is chapter 2 for everyone, have a nice day!

Chapter 2: Who is Takashi Yamamoto?

"I have the alice of Transformation, or I guess that's what the teachers call it." Takashi said.

"Huh? What's that?" Misaki sounds confused now.

"Well... I was told it was a rather rare alice by the teachers. My alice allows parts of my body to turn into technology. So you can say I'm half machine, having technology properties." Takashi explained.

"Wow... That's so cool!" Mikan is looking at Takashi with sparkling eyes.

Takashi giggled softly at the sight of Mikan.

"I assume you'll be in the Technology class for the Alice based classes?" Tsubasa asked, also assuming Takashi already knew about the Alice based classes.

Takashi, who suddenly looked slightly sad, looked down and answered in a soft voice, "I guess."

"Hotaru here is also part of the Technology Class, she could assist you if you need!" Misaki said to Takashi, whom she thought is feeling nervous but little does she know, she is wrong.

Tsubasa and Natsume had been noticing Takashi's weird expressions and both thinks that things aren't as simple as they thought it would.

"What classes are you guys in?" Takashi asked, erasing the earlier troubled face and smiled his usual gentle smiles.

"Misaki, Mikan and I are in the Special Abilities Class, Hotaru in Technology Class, Ruka in Somatic Class and..." Tsubasa paused for a moment before continuing, "Natsume here is in the Dangerous Abilities Class."

Takashi suddenly stopped walking and looked at Natsume with eyes wide open. Realizing that his actions surprised the ones around him, he quickly said, with another warm smile, "It seems everyone is in different classes. Hope the alice based classes would go smoothly then."

Worried and troubled could be felt from Takashi but for now, only Tsubasa and Natsume realized that.

For now, both of them think it is better to see what happens first before jumping to conclusions.

It didn't take long before the group had to separate and go to their respective dorms. They all bid goodbye and left to take a rest for the day.

"Oh, and I guess you get to know your Star Ranking soon too." Misaki said as they reached the dorm. "You know about that, right?"

"Yeah. I heard about it." Takashi sure is a shy and gentle boy, Misaki thought.

"He sure reminds me of Kaname." Misaki thought in her head.

"Well, I will go back to the room they temporarily assign for me then. Thank you for today! Goodbye!" Takashi said as he slowly walked away.

"Wait a minute, Takashi! Aren't you going to have dinner? It is almost time for it." Misaki asked as she looked up to see the skies which are already dark.

"I don't feel too well and have no appetite so I would skip dinner." Takashi does sound weak.

"Are you okay? Take care now!" Seeing that Misaki is concerned, Takashi felt touched and blushed a bit, not seen by Misaki but didn't get past Tsubasa.

"Thanks for the concern. I'll be okay. Bye now." Takashi left after smiling to both Tsubasa and Misaki.

"Something doesn't feel right." Tsubasa thought as he walked together with Misaki

"I guess I'll go take a bath first before dinner." Tsubasa said he will do the same and both went back to their respective rooms and arrived for dinner at about the same time.

Tsubasa followed back to Misaki's room after dinner, though Misaki told him not to.

Inside her room, Tsubasa sat on the armchair while Misaki sat on the bed, reading a novel.

"So... what do you think of Takashi?" Tsubasa asked the girl.

"I find him nice. Shy, cute and good-looking. I think he'll be a great friend."

"You find him cute huh?" If Misaki wasn't mistaken, jealousy could be heard from Tsubasa.

"Yes. I find him cute. What's wrong? Jealous?" Misaki smirked at Tsubasa, putting down the novel on the bed.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" Tsubasa said, smirking back at the pink-haired girl.

The two started glaring at each other when Misaki realized that it's getting late.

"Get out of my room, Tsubasa! There are still lessons tomorrow! It is getting late."

"How about a hug first before we part?" Tsubasa may sound like he is teasing her, but deep down, he know he actually really want a hug.

Misaki blushed a bit before kicking Tsubasa out of the door, "Shut up and get out of here!"

Of course, Misaki made sure she didn't shout too loud to make everyone else in the dorm wake up.

"Alright alright." Tsubasa sounds disappointed but that quickly faded away. "Goodnight, baby!" His teasing tone came back again.

"Get out of here, NOW." With that, Tsubasa disappeared in a flash and Misaki went back to her room and closed the door.

"That idiot Tsubasa." Misaki is now blushing when she thought of what Tsubasa had said earlier. Her heart is beating faster than usual and her face had turned redder than she thought.

She quickly jumped onto her bed and tried not to think of Tsubasa but failed terribly.

Misaki Harada always has Tsubasa Andou in her mind and heart, even though she haven't really realized that completely yet.

With Tsubasa's voice and laughter in her mind, Misaki is starting to fall asleep.

"Hope tomorrow will be a better day..." She thought as she drifts off to dreamland.

Little does she knows that tomorrow will be a day full of surprises.

/

Misaki had to wake Tsubasa up again the next day.

"You idiot! We are going to be late!"

Tsubasa, again, rushed to get ready. Miracles do happen because they got to class right on time again today.

"Hey, Takashi!" Misaki called out. "I didn't see you during breakfast earlier." Tsubasa and Misaki sat down beside Takashi.

"Hello, Tsubasa and Misaki." Takashi looked a bit pale. "I wasn't feeling too well, so I skipped breakfast since I have no appetite." Even though Takashi looks sick, he was still able to smile like he usually does.

"Are you okay? You don't look so well." Misaki asked.

"I'm fine. It's okay."

"Okay then." Tsubasa and Misaki are sure Takashi is definitely not well but decided to leave it be for now since he insisted he is fine.

Time went by slowly that day since all the classes were so boring. Finally, it's time to go to the alice based classes.

"Well, do you already know where to go, Takashi?" Misaki asked, as her and Tsubasa walked towards the Special Class.

"Y-yes. The homeroom teacher told me where to go. S-so, I'll go now." Tsubasa and Misaki don't even have time to say more and Takashi left.

"He's acting weird all day." Misaki said to Tsubasa as they continued to walk to their class.

"Maybe he's just not feeling too well." Tsubasa replied, though he honestly thinks there is more to than meets the eye.

/

All lessons finally ended that day. Tsubasa, Misaki and Mikan met Hotaru when they're on their way back to the dorms.

"Hotaru!" Mikan runs towards her best friend but was hit by Hotaru's baka gun, as usual.

"Hey, Hotaru! Great timing. I want to ask you about Takashi. Was he able to fit in during the alice based class?" Misaki asked as she approaches the genius who is walking slowly to Mikan.

"Takashi wasn't in the Technology Class." Hotaru replied, making Tsubasa and Misaki shocked.

"Huh? I was kind of sure he'll be in the Technology Class." Now Misaki is just curious which class Takashi had gone too.

"Perhaps he's in other classes. Maybe his alice isn't really what we think it is." Tsubasa suggested.

"Or maybe he got lost!" Mikan sound worried, though it disappeared directly after Tsubasa said, "Nah, he told us he was told by the teacher where he should go."

"Wonder which class he is in…" Misaki is obviously curious.

"He was in my class."

The four of them was surprised at the sudden voice that joined in their conversation. It surprised them more, making four pairs of eyes widen in shock, when they realized the one who talked earlier was Natsume Hyuuga.

"So… Takashi is in the Dangerous Abilities Class?" Tsubasa asked, still shocked. He looked so shy and fragile that he didn't thought he'll be in that class.

"Hn." Natsume replied, while having Ruka beside him holding on to the bunny that is always with him.

Nobody realized Hotaru is using one of her inventions, "Super Hearing Device", until she suddenly spoke, "Takashi's star ranking is announced."

Everyone's attention went to Hotaru who continued to talk.

"He's a Special."

Now everyone, besides Natsume and Hotaru, showed even more shocked expressions.

"He's not as simple as you guys think he is." After Natsume said that, he left the group along with Ruka.

Tsubasa and Misaki looked at each other and had the same thought in their heads, which they decided not to say out loud since it is obvious whatever they're thinking right now is the same.

"Who is Takashi Yamamoto?"

Author's space: Thanks for reading! Hopefully, the next chapter will be updated soon. Have a nice day, everyone! Please give me a review on what you think! Thanks again!


	3. The Beginning of the Suffering

Author's space: Hello there! Thanks to those who continued reading this story! Here is chapter 3 for everyone!

Chapter 3: The Beginning of the Suffering

Tsubasa and Misaki parted ways with Mikan and Hotaru and were on their way towards their dorms. The whole walk was silent as both have Takashi in their thoughts. So many questions they wanted to ask him but none know how to even start the conversation.

Both of them were shocked and stood still as they saw Takashi, who walked from another path, appear in front of them.

The three of them just stood still, nobody said anything as Tsubasa and Misaki stared at the person who was in their thoughts for quite a while now.

Misaki can't stand the awkwardness she is feeling so she started talking, though it sounds rather nervous, "H-hi there, Takashi. Where were you?" Misaki tried to sound as if she doesn't know anything about the new student.

Takashi stood still in silence for a few moments until he smiled a bit and said, "From my alice-based class." It became silent again for another few moments until Takashi gave off a soft laugh and said, "I have a feeling you guys know about me being in the Dangerous Ability Class and my star ranking which is rather… Weird." Takashi tried to sound as if he's not troubled but Tsubasa and Misaki both can feel that the boy is scared just by hearing his trembling voice.

Misaki suddenly felt sad instead of curious like earlier on. "Takashi seems so sad and scared." Misaki thought of that as she starts approaching Takashi, while Tsubasa follow her movements with his eyes.

Misaki put one of her hands on Takashi's shoulders and said, "Don't worry, Takashi! I'm sure everything will be alright! If ever you need help, I'm here!" Misaki put her other hand on the blushing boy's other shoulder and continued talking, "Come on! Cheer up! Let's go for dinner now and afterwards, you should have a nice warm bath and a good night sleep!"

At first, Takashi was shocked at the fact that someone is showing so much concern for him and she seems to care for him a lot. He realized at how these made his heart beat faster and the shade of red on his cheeks deepens.

"What is this?" Takashi thought as he could feel his heart beat faster as he see Misaki's warm smile.

After a few moments of confusion, Takashi quickly put himself back to reality and smiles shyly with a still blushing face, "Thank you, Misaki."

Tsubasa, who clearly saw the boy blush, was a little jealous though he just wouldn't admit it, not even to himself! The stubborn Tsubasa tried to convince himself that what he just saw isn't affecting him in any way possible and he tried to ignore it. But deep in his heart, he knew these thoughts will haunt him tonight as he tries to go to sleep.

A voice inside him suddenly spoke, "A love rival appeared."

Tsubasa jumped a little, looking shocked and slightly annoyed at what he just heard. He hit his head with both hands clenched, trying to chase away that voice inside his head, who actually said what he honestly thinks.

"Damn it!" Tsubasa didn't realize he said that out loud, making Misaki and Takashi face him with curious faces.

"What's wrong, Tsubasa?" Misaki asked, kind of worried that he is sick or something since Tsubasa is putting both clenched hands on his head.

"H-huh? No-nothing!" Tsubasa gulped and gave off a nervous chuckle as he approaches the other two in front of him and said, "Yeah, don't worry too much! Things will work out well, just wait and see! Approach us if you need help and we'll try our best to assist you!" Tsubasa smiled widely and it made Takashi laugh a bit.

"Thanks, you two. I'm glad I met you guys here. At least I don't feel like I'm all alone in this new place." Takashi seems so relieved as he said that and it made both Tsubasa and Misaki happy.

The three of them walked together to have their dinner as they talked happily and full of laughter.

Little did they know that someone was watching them from behind one of the trees. That person walked away from the tree and to the place where Tsubasa, Misaki and Takashi were earlier on.

Persona, with his mask on, stood quietly there for a few moments until he whispers to himself, "Life here in the academy will be difficult for you, Takashi." Persona didn't sound sad, but he sounded weak and he even sighed. From his voice, it's more accurate to say that he pities Takashi. That soft and fragile-looking boy will be facing many difficulties during his stay here in the academy.

After all, life here in the academy will indeed be a really difficult one for Takashi Yamamoto.

As Persona walk away, he whispered to himself again, "The suffering will start tonight."

Tsubasa, Misaki and Takashi went separate ways after dinner. When Tsubasa was trying to sleep that night, that voice inside him that appeared earlier on started haunting him again. Saying stuffs that Tsubasa don't want to hear but of course, he knows that everything that voice said was his honest thoughts and feelings.

"You like Misaki. You always did."

"Shut up! Whoever you are!" Tsubasa actually said that out loud. He is alone in his room anyway so he wasn't worried about anyone hearing him.

"Admit it. You had always been jealous if she praises Takashi or be extra nice to Takashi."

"Come on! That is so not true!"

"You're lying to yourself."

"I AM NOT!" Tsubasa is beginning to feel tired and annoyed arguing with someone, or something, he don't even know who or what.

"You don't want to admit you love her because you're scared she doesn't love you back."

This time, Tsubasa was speechless. His mind just keeps on showing him images of the girl with pink hair. He blushes a bit and then covers his ears with his pillow and closed his eyes and said something before he tries to sleep, "So what if you're right? Nothing will change the fact that I'm a coward that don't dare to confess my feelings to the girl I love."

Afterwards, Tsubasa begins to drifts off to sleep, with the images of Misaki still in his mind before he finally slept that night.

The next morning, Tsubasa and Misaki reached the class on time only to find that Takashi is not there.

"Weird. He is usually earlier than us." Tsubasa said to Misaki as both of them sat down.

"Yeah. Wonder if he is feeling unwell again." Misaki sounded worried.

"I hope not. Let's go find him in his room after all the classes are over today." Tsubasa suggested and Misaki nodded to show that she agrees.

The two of them got the chance to ask Takashi where his room was last night during dinner so they knew exactly where to go after all the classes is over that day.

Tsubasa knocked the door of Takashi's room with Misaki standing behind him. There was no response from the other side of the room and the two of them stared at each other with worried faces. Tsubasa decided to open the door to see if everything's okay and Misaki nodded to show that she thinks he better do so.

When the door was open wide enough for the two of them to see inside the room, their eyes were wide open and mouth opened slightly in shock.

Takashi was lying down on his bed. His whole body except his face and left arm was covered by the blanket. There were bruises all over his left arm and even some on his face. He is panting and seems tired. His face is flushed so he is probably having a fever too. He finally managed to turn his head to the direction of the door to see his two friends, standing still and looking shocked and worried. He even managed to smile a little, as if to show he is fine, but he is obviously not. After a few moments, he gets to speak, "Hey, you two."

Tsubasa closed the door as Misaki ran towards Takashi and Tsubasa followed afterwards.

Both of them get to see the boy clearer now and he is obviously not fine. Not fine at all.

"Takashi!" Both of them called out as the sick boy fainted.

Author's space: That's the end of chapter 3! I hope I get to update the next chapter soon! Please review and goodbye now! Thank you for reading!


	4. Her Feelings

Author's space: Hello again! Chapter 4 is finally here and I hope everybody likes it! School is getting busier so I cannot promise a very fast update but I promise I will write and update whenever I have the time. Now, please read chapter 4 of this story!

Chapter 4: Her Feelings

Tsubasa and Misaki brought Takashi to the hospital, where all the two of them could do is sit down and wait for the doctor or nurse to bring them some news about their sick friend.

Nearly 30 minutes had passed and both of them had grown more worried. The sick boy looked so pale and frail that they couldn't help but feel worried about him. Finally, a nurse approached them and the two of them quickly stood up, ready to listen to what the nurse is going to tell them.

The nurse smiled a bit and said, "Don't worry. Your friend is fine now. But he needs plenty of rest so we will have him stay in the hospital for few days and do some checkups for him. You two may go in and see him now but don't stay for too long." The nurse then left the two of them who are now relieved to know their friend is okay.

When they went into the ward where Takashi is, they're glad to see him looking better than earlier. Seeing that his two friends are here, he slowly sat up though he seems to be in pain.

Misaki quickly approach him to help him sit up, which made the sick boy blush a bit. He then smiled and say thank you to the girl who then sat on the chair beside his hospital bed. Tsubasa frown a little and stood behind the pink hair girl.

"How are you feeling now?" Misaki asked, face full of worries and concern.

Takashi smiled with face still a bit blushing, "I'm fine. Don't worry. Just feeling tired."

"What happened? You have bruises all over and you look very weak," Tsubasa asked as he looks at his bruises again.

Takashi's smile faded away and he looked down to his hands. Sadness could be seen from the boy as he started talking, "I was given a mission outside the academy last night. I went alone and the mission turned out to be harder than I thought. I did manage to accomplish it but end up having myself beaten up so badly. I also caught a cold. It's my fault for being careless."

Tsubasa and Misaki just stared at him with eyes wide open. Misaki finally managed to say something, "How is this your fault?! The academy is to blame!" Feeling so angry, tears started to fall from the eyes of Misaki.

Takashi was shocked at the sight of a crying girl and didn't know what to do. Tsubasa placed both his hands on her shoulders and tried to calm her down but the girl just keep on sobbing.

Suddenly, Takashi reached out his hand and wiped away the tears from Misaki's face. He then smiled and reassured her that he is fine, "Come on, don't cry. I will be fine so don't worry about me. I like it better if you smile."

After hearing that from Takashi, Misaki blushed and stopped sobbing. She then wipes away the rest of the tears on her face and tried smiling. Her smiling face had made the sick boy smile too and now he seems to be finer than earlier on.

Tsubasa is feeling jealous, again. Though he sincerely wants Takashi to be well again, he doesn't like having them act like a pair who is in love. He cleared his throat a bit and it made the other two in the room face him. He then started talking, "The nurse said we shouldn't stay too long. I think we should get going now so Takashi can rest."

Misaki realized she forgot about that and then stood up. Facing Takashi, she smiled again and said, "We will go now. Please rest well. We'll come visit you again soon."

Takashi smiled back and said, "Bye and thank you."

The two of them then left the ward and started walking back to the dorms. Seeing Tsubasa looking quite upset, Misaki asked, "What's with the upset look?"

"Nothing." Tsubasa answered coldly and it made Misaki frown.

"There's obviously something so spit it out." Now Misaki is more like forcing him to talk rather than asking him.

"I'm just thinking you and Takashi looks like a cute couple."

Misaki stopped walking when she heard that. What she felt is more like hurt than anger but her voice sounded angry rather than pain, "What did you say?!"

"You heard me. Want me to repeat it?"

Tsubasa's annoying tone just made her feel more hurt but she tried not to show it. With a more emotionless face, she asked, "What? Are you jealous?"

Tsubasa was surprised for a bit but managed not to show it. His face stayed emotionless and tone still cold like earlier, "No. Why should I? Whoever you like is none of my business anyway."

Now, Misaki just felt really hurt when she heard that. She started crying like earlier on, but with more pain seen. Tsubasa's eyes widen when he saw her crying after he said that. He started to feel bad and wanted to apologize but she didn't give him a chance to talk.

She just walk pass Tsubasa and quickly run back to the dorms so she wouldn't have him see her crying face for another second. Tsubasa was about to chase her but his feet stayed glued on the ground. He didn't know if that was a good idea or not. He just scratches his head and wonder, "Why did she cry anyway?"

Misaki was relieved she is back in her room without anybody seeing her cry. She quickly bathed and changed into her pajamas. She jumped onto her bed and hid her face on the pillow. She then started crying again and her sobs could be clearly heard.

"Why must he say that?" Such thoughts just kept flowing through Misaki's head. She tried to sleep but her heart keeps on aching and tears just kept on flowing from her eyes.

Sometime during that night, Misaki finally managed to sleep. Though even in her sleep, pain could be seen from her face, which obviously shows she had cried a lot. Morning came and she frowned when she saw that her eyes are both swollen. She tried to make it less obvious and hoped nobody will realize she cried like a little girl who lost her favourite doll last night.

She was glad she didn't meet Tsubasa during breakfast or else it might be awkward. Then a thought suddenly came to her, "Or did he oversleep again?"

Misaki almost stood up and wanted to go check on him but remembered how awkward it will be. She then decided it is better for her to continue eating and go to class as soon as possible.

Class started and Tsubasa haven't come to class. Misaki sighed, thinking that he must have really overslept. 5 minutes after classes had started, Tsubasa suddenly opened the door of the classroom, looking quite a mess with his untidy looking uniform. He apologized to the teacher and quickly goes to his seat.

He managed to catch a glimpse of Misaki's swollen eyes and felt bad. He tried to start a conversation but Misaki didn't even look at him ever since he came. The both of them had the day pass by without even talking to each other.

After the lessons ended, Misaki went to the hospital to visit Takashi. She knocked the door of his ward and opened it when she heard him say, "Come in."

Misaki smiled when he saw Takashi looking much better and most of his bruises are healed. She sat down on the chair she sat yesterday and said, "You look so much better today! I'm so glad."

"I do feel better today!" Takashi replied with a smile but it quickly faded when he saw her swollen eyes. "Your eyes are swollen! What happened? Did you cry? I hope it wasn't because you cried at here last night. I'm sorry."

Misaki shook her head and looked down, "No, it's not because of you. Don't apologize. It's all that stupid Tsubasa's fault."

Takashi feels worried about her but decided not to ask further questions. He just put his hand on her head and it made her look up to him.

He smiled at her and said, "Don't be sad. Come on now, I told you I like it better when you smile. Things will be alright soon, so don't pull a long face."

Misaki felt less upset after hearing that from Takashi and smiled a bit. Takashi looks glad she is finally smiling. He then continued talking, "If it was me, I would always try to make you happy, never make you cry or upset."

Shades of red started to colour the cheeks of Misaki when she heard that. She just stared at his smiling face and didn't know what to say. She felt glad when a knock is suddenly heard from the door of the ward and a nurse came in. At least there is a distraction and she didn't have to reply to what Takashi just said.

The nurse stood behind Misaki and said, "I'm sorry. It is time for checkups."

Misaki then stood up and faced Takashi, "I'll get going now. Rest well." She then quickly left the ward and didn't even wait for Takashi to say goodbye. Her face was still blushing when she was on her way back to the dorms.

"What is this I'm feeling inside?" She thought as she could feel her heart beating faster than usual.

She stared at the skies which are filled with stars tonight and it reminds her of Tsubasa. Her face shows sadness again at the thought of the boy with the star on his face.

"If only Tsubasa is as thoughtful and sweet as Takashi. That would be nice."

Feelings are a mess in her heart and all she wants now is a good long sleep tonight.

Author's space: That's it for chapter 4! I hope I get to update soon. Thank you for reading!


	5. Confessions

Author's Space: Hello again, everyone! Here is chapter 5! Trying to write and update as much as possible before I get really busy!

Chapter 5: Confessions

The next morning, Tsubasa was late for class again while Takashi is still in the hospital. Even though they are sitting right next to each other, neither of them wants to even look at the other in the eyes.

"This is so awkward…" Misaki thought, as she looks down while playing with her hands. She wants everything to go back to normal but things now just made it feel so unreachable.

"Did you go visit Takashi yesterday?" Tsubasa asked, though he still doesn't want to make any eye contact.

Misaki just stared at him for a while and answered, "Yes."

"How is he?" Tsubasa's cold tone just makes Misaki feel pain in her heart.

"He's much better already." Misaki tried to sound as if she isn't hurt.

"That's good to hear."

Then that's the end of their conversation. For the entire day, they didn't talk at all afterwards and didn't even make any eye contact. Misaki suddenly felt like crying but chose not to, especially not in front of Tsubasa now.

After all the lessons ended, Misaki decided to talk a stroll around the academy to relax herself. Out of pure coincidence, she met Mikan and Hotaru along the way.

"Misaki-senpai! What are you doing here? Where is Tsubasa and Takashi-senpai?" Mikan asks, as she skips her way to Misaki.

Misaki tried to smile a bit though it felt heavy and really forced, "Tsubasa… is back at the dorms. I came out for a stroll. Takashi is feeling unwell right now, so he is staying in the hospital."

Mikan and Hotaru seem shocked to hear that Takashi is in the hospital and looked worried but Misaki ensured them that he is fine already, "Don't worry, he is much better now. I think he will be discharged soon."

Mikan sighed in relieve while Hotaru asks a question that made Misaki speechless for a while, "Why didn't Tsubasa come out with you?"

Misaki just stared at the two little girls as she tried to answer that question, "W-well… He said he feels tired, s-so I came out on my own. Plus…" Misaki's face is now filled with sadness, "I feel like being alone right now."

Both Mikan and Hotaru seem to have notice the strangeness in Misaki today but decided to keep quiet for now.

"Well, I'll get going now. I want to go back to the dorms to rest. Bye!" No matter how hard Misaki tried to be like her usual self, her voice still shows that she is sad and hurt.

Mikan and Hotaru just stayed quiet with their positions unchanged as they watch Misaki disappear from their sight. Hotaru then broke the quietness, "Something must have happened between Tsubasa and Misaki."

"I agree." Mikan sounded concern. "I hope they will go back to normal soon."

"Well, we can actually help them, you know." Hotaru suggested as she whispered to Mikan the plan.

Mikan's eyes are now shinning with excitement as she jumps around and said, "This will work, alright!"

The two girls then left to start their plan, hoping their two seniors will go back like how they used to be.

When Misaki reached her room, the first thing she did was to jump onto her bed and hid her face with her pillow. She looks like she was about to cry but decided it was best if she didn't. But her mind was filled with images of Tsubasa and the fun times they had together and she couldn't help but let tears fall from her eyes.

She didn't know for how long did she cry but her pillow proves that she had cried a lot. She continues hiding her face with her pillow when a knock on the door was suddenly heard. She wipes away her tears and went to open the door but nobody was there.

She looked around and found that nobody was there. She was about to close the door when she saw an envelope on the floor in front of her door. She picked it up and observed it as she closes the door.

It was a gold coloured enveloped with the writing "To Misaki Harada".

Beginning to grow really curious, Misaki opened the envelope and found a letter in it.

Misaki read out the contents of the letter, "Dear Misaki Harada, I'm a secret admirer of yours and I had a crush on you for a long time already. I will be very happy if you will be willing to come and meet me tonight at the park outside the dorms. Thank you. From: Anonymous."

After reading the letter, Misaki just finds it weird and suspicious. But thinking that since it is just outside her dorms, it wouldn't hurt to go check it out for a while. She went to the bathroom to fix herself but traces of her crying could still be seen. She just took a black jacket from her drawers and hid her face using the hoodie.

She left her room with the letter and went to the meeting place her secret admirer decided on. She looked around and found nobody is at that place yet. She decided to lean on a tree as she waits for this anonymous person.

She stood straight and turned around when she heard the sounds of footsteps. Her eyes became wide open when she saw the person who came to her.

"Tsubasa, why is it you?" Misaki could feel her face blush like mad as she said that.

Misaki also realized Tsubasa is blushing and he has a similar letter on his hand. Realizing these are planned by someone, the both of them just looked down with their blushing faces.

"I guess this is a prank?" Tsubasa asked, trying not to look embarrassed.

"Yeah, I guess…" Misaki could feel her heart beating fast and it was as if Tsubasa might just be able to hear it.

There is silence for a few seconds before Tsubasa asked, "Why are you wearing a jacket? It's not cold tonight. You are even hiding her face."

"N-nothing. J-just felt like wearing it tonight." Misaki answered with a shaky voice and Tsubasa directly know that something is not right here.

He took a step forward towards Misaki and pull down her hoodie, revealing her face that shows that she obviously had just cried.

Tsubasa just stood there with his eyes wide open, not knowing what to do. Seeing Tsubasa so close to her right now, it just makes her feel more hurt and tears started flowing from her eyes again.

The only sound that filled the air that time was Misaki's sobs and the sound of the night wind. Seeing her cry in front of him just makes Tsubasa's heart ache but he don't know what the right thing to do is.

He just did what first came to his mind, which is to hug her tightly to let her realize he is right there for her.

Misaki's teary eyes were wide open after Tsubasa suddenly hugged her. It was as if everything else around her does not exist except Tsubasa. He is right here with her right now and she felt as if he will never leave her alone.

More tears fell from her eyes but it weren't tears of hurt, more like tears of happiness. Just knowing he is there for her is enough to make her feel happy and blessed.

Tsubasa then started talking, still not breaking the hug, "Please stop crying. It's all my fault, I know. I shouldn't be harsh to you. I'm sorry I had hurt you, I really am. So please stop crying now."

Misaki stopped sobbing but her eyes still stayed teary. What she heard next felt as if it just made her tears all go away in an instant.

Tsubasa's voice was soft and gentle when he said, "It hurts me to see you cry, Misaki. Because…" Tsubasa stopped for a while before he continued. "I love you."

Misaki broke the hug to take a better look at Tsubasa, whose face is now red. Despite being embarrassed, he still looked at Misaki in the eyes and it just makes her blush more.

Misaki looked down at the ground and build up enough courage to confess too, "I… I love you too."

She looked up and found a surprised looking Tsubasa. His shocked face was soon replaced with a smiling one and he hugged her again. The hug this time is tighter and filled with so much love and happiness.

In their own hearts, the both thank the ones who sent the letter to them. But deep inside, they have a feeling they know who is behind this. Individually, the both of them decided to thank them tomorrow.

The both of them felt as if the night belonged to just the two of them as they continued hugging under the beautiful night sky filled with shinning stars.

Author's Space: That's it for Chapter 5! I hope everyone liked it! I hope I get to write and upload the next chapter soon. Thank you for reading and please review too to let me know what you think about this fanfic! Goodbye now!


	6. Our Future Together

Author's Space: Hello, everybody! This is the last chapter for this story and I hope everyone will like it! I would like to thank everyone who reads this story! Without further ado, I present Chapter 6 for everyone!

Chapter 6: Our Future Together

Misaki was able to sleep well last night. Even in her sleep, it is as if she can still feel Tsubasa hugging her, being able to feel his warmth. To know that the guy she loves all these times loves her back too just makes her feel so happy that she feels that she don't know how can she be any happier.

The next morning, after eating breakfast with Tsubasa, the two of them realize that Takashi is already in the class. Misaki runs to him excitedly and say, "You're discharged already, Takashi? That's great!"

Takashi just smiles at her and say, "Yes. The doctor said I'm much better now but I still have to go for regular checkups."

Misaki sits down, relieve to see Takashi able to join lessons. Tsubasa sits down too and then faces Takashi, "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine. Tsubasa, can I talk to you for a while later after the lessons are over?" Takashi is smiling but what he just said made Tsubasa a little nervous.

Tsubasa tries not to show his nervousness though as he replies Takashi, "Sure."

Misaki has a bad feeling about this but she decides not to interfere.

After the lessons end, Takashi and Tsubasa go to a nearby park to have their talk. Misaki knows she shouldn't eavesdrop but she just can't help but feel curious. So she ends up following them from afar, hoping none of them will find out that she is there.

Tsubasa gulps before asking, "What is it that you wish to talk about?"

"It's about Misaki." Takashi turns to Tsubasa, face showing that he is serious now.

Upon hearing her name, Misaki widens her eyes and concentrate more on listening to their conversation. She is glad the surroundings are quiet, so she is able to listen to what they're saying even though she is quite far.

Tsubasa no longer feels nervous. Just like Takashi, Tsubasa is showing his serious face, "What about Misaki?"

Takashi smiles a bit now before saying, "I like her."

Tsubasa is about to reply but Takashi continues talking, "But I know she likes you instead."

The whole place becomes quiet afterwards. Neither of them is talking and the only sound they can hear is the chirping of the birds.

Takashi is trying to ease the tension so he is smiling now, hoping that Tsubasa won't feel pressured or anything. Takashi takes a step towards Tsubasa and say, "I'm not looking for a fight or anything, relax. I'm just saying that since Misaki had chosen you, I want you to promise me you'll never make her cry again."

Misaki feels touched hearing Takashi say that. He is a nice guy and Misaki knows one day, he'll find a girl worthy of his love.

"How do you know?" Tsubasa asks out of curiousity.

"Well, it is kind of obvious actually. Misaki looks really happy today and there is something different about her. Looks like I'm right then." Takashi laughs softly, but a little pain could be seen from him. The girl he loves is now with someone else, how could he not be sad?

Tsubasa is now smiling, no longer feeling any kind of pressure. Takashi is a nice guy and just like Misaki, he believes that one day, Takashi will find a girl who showers him with endless love.

"Don't worry, Takashi. I promise I'll take good care of her. After all, she is the girl I love with all my heart." Tsubasa blushes a bit as he says that, remembering the time he spent with Misaki last night.

"That's great to hear, Tsubasa! If it's you, I'm sure Misaki will always be happy." Takashi now feels relieved after seeing how sincere Tsubasa is. At the other hand, hearing Tsubasa say that makes Misaki want to hug him right away, but she knows she can't do that now.

"I guess I'll go now. I need to go to the hospital for my checkup. Bye now, Tsubasa!" Tsubasa bid goodbye to Takashi, who turns and walks to the hospital, feeling no more pressure in his heart. What he wishes to say to Tsubasa is finally said and he just hopes both Tsubasa and Misaki will always be happy together.

Misaki hides well so Takashi didn't see her. After Takashi is out of his sight, Tsubasa laughs a bit before saying, "Come out, Misaki. I know you're here."

Misaki jumps a little, surprised that Tsubasa suddenly call her name. She mumbles to herself, "And here I thought I hid myself well."

Misaki comes out from her hiding spot and smile at Tsubasa nervously; not knowing what he'll do or say to her. Tsubasa didn't frown or anything, he just laughs at her as he says, "What do you think you're doing eavesdropping on us?"

"I'm just curious." Misaki laughs softly as she stares into Tsubasa's eyes, remembering what he just promised Takashi. She then blushes a little and Tsubasa notices it, "Why are you blushing?"

Misaki looks down, afraid that her face will get redder if she continues looking at him, "N-nothing. Suddenly thought of what you just promised Takashi, that's all."

Tsubasa laughs at the shy-looking Misaki and took some steps forward until he is able to hug her. Being able to feel his warmth this way again, Misaki can't help but smile as she hugs him back.

"This is how happiness feels like." Misaki says, not wanting to break the hug at all.

Tsubasa laughs softly, his breath tickling her ear. He suddenly pushes Misaki back a little, making her disappointed for a second because he is breaking the hug. But she didn't expect to experience something even much better than a hug.

Tsubasa bends down a little and his lips in now touching hers. Due to shock, Misaki can't even move a muscle. Her mind is now empty as she feels Tsubasa's lips touching hers. She finally gets to move when Tsubasa pulls back to look at her and how red her face is now.

Misaki touches her lips, still able to feel the earlier contact. She could feel her face blushing as she tries to relax and not show how nervous she is. She gives Tsubasa a glare for kissing her without warning and all he does is laugh at her blushing face.

Misaki ends up laughing with him before they share another sweet kiss.

The next morning, Tsubasa and Misaki meet Takashi at the classroom. Both are glad to see that he is fine and smiling at them as they sit. Takashi then faces Misaki before asking, "You were eavesdropping on us yesterday, weren't you?"

Misaki laugh nervously as she sees Takashi laugh. Misaki then replies, "Looks like I'm really bad at hiding. Remind me not to play hide and seek with you guys."

Both Tsubasa and Takashi laugh and Misaki is happy that everything is going smoothly. She then turn to face Takashi, a soft smile is on her face as she says, "Thank you, Takashi."

Takashi returns a soft smile too and says, "Thank you too, Misaki."

Tsubasa is glad to see themselves this way, laughing as they talk, no pressure or tension felt among themselves.

Deep inside the hearts of the three of them, they know very well that from now on, things are going to be more than just fine. Things are going to work out well as they look after one another.

Takashi told the two of them that the school promised to lessen his missions due to his health. This makes Tsubasa and Misaki much more relieved, though they are still upset he still needs to do all those dangerous missions. Takashi will just smile and say, "It's okay, I'll be alright. Don't worry."

His smile will wash away almost all of their worries and they will continue their happy conversations afterwards.

Tsubasa and Misaki believe that one day, Takashi will find a girl he truly loves and she will sincerely love him back. When that day comes, Tsubasa and Misaki believe that Takashi's life will be filled with endless happiness and love, just like the two of them right now.

Under the night sky full of shinning stars, Tsubasa and Misaki hold hands as they walk back to their dorms, feeling happy and blissful to be at each other's sides.

**THE END**

Author's Space: That's the end of this story! I would like to thank everyone who reads this story and I hope you like it! I would be more than happy if everyone would support my other stories and stories that I will write in the future! Goodbye now and I hope to see you in my other stories one day! Have a nice day! Thanks again!


End file.
